


The simple truth

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Marinette sat patiently, following him with her eyes as her partner paced around her room. Guess this wasn’t one of her best plans as he was clearly having a mental breakdown. Marinette stifled a giggle as she remembered her own freak-out a couple of days prior. She would probably still be a mess if Tikki hadn’t managed to calm her down.Suddenly, Chat stopped pacing and turned to her with stormy eyes, all kinds of emotions swirling around in them. Marinette decided that she would have to be very direct with her answers to help her poor kitty.





	The simple truth

”M-Marinette?”

”Yes.”

“You really found out my identity?”

“Yes.”

“You know that I’m Adrien?”

“Yes.” 

”And you’re Ladybug?”

”Yes.”

“My Lady sat behind me this whole time?”

”Yes.”

“We’re friends.”

”Yes.”

“You said you’re in love with Adrien?” 

”Yes.”

“As in me, Chat, Adrien?”

“Yes.”

“But then when Ladybug said... _you_ said that you were in love with someone else... you meant me?” 

“Yes.”

“I’m in love with Ladybug.”

“Yes.”

“That means I’m in love with you, Marinette, Ladybug.”

“Yes.”

“Wow... we’re really oblivious aren’t we?”

“Yes.” 

“C-can I kiss you now?”

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Their first (well, first _real_ kiss was clumsy, but oh so sweet. Marinette wouldn’t change it for the world. 
> 
> —————  
> So... this is a very short silly fic that I speed-wrote during napping time a couple of weeks ago. I found it today and thought it might bring a smile to someone’s lips :) 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!  
> Hope you have an awesome weekend :)


End file.
